Knocking on Death's Door Can Be A Good Thing
by HeliosGirl
Summary: This is PURE Recca/Yanagi mushy mush!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is a kinda shaky story, but hey!! It was a dream I had!!! R&R pleaze!!!!


Knocking on Death's Door  
By ReccaGirl (a.k.a HeliosGirl)  
2/19/01  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay minna, this is PURE PURE PURE Recca/Yanagi mushy stuff. So if this coupling bothers you in anyway, please don't read the story and don't flame me for that reason only! There is a slight hint of Fuuko/Raiha stuff, but only slight!!! He's not in the story, she just thinks about him, kay? The title kinda fits the story, and plus I couldn't think of a better one -_-' gomen. You should also note that this is a one-shot and there are no other chapters. It kinda ends making you wonder 'What will Recca do to Kurei?' but that's how I wanted it to end. Please don't ask me what happens: If I think of a sequel, I'll post it, but for right now, this is a one-shot. This was actually a dream I had last night (minus the Taina and cafeteria stuff that was mixed in there) and I warn you that I am a *hopeless* romantic, so it is really mushy. Think I've babbled enough? I do. Enjoy the story minna, and Miaka! I wrote this cause I am having Kikai Ittenshikai withdrawl symptoms!!! Yes minna, Miaka and I are going to finish Kikai Ittenshikai, just at a much slower pace. Was Kurei killed by Recca? I don't know I'm not thart far in the series, but in my story, he wasn't. Okay?  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies: The characters used in this story aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Don't sue me, all I have is $9.73 and a couple of candy wrappers!!! It's my life savings!!!! This story is mine, and if I see anybody copying it (like you would want to) I'll report you to AOL or Fanfiction.net. Have a nice day :) I don't mean to threaten people, it just happens!!-_-'  
  
  
  
  
You know something weird? When you are about to die, you think of the strangest things.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She remebered what she thought of while she was about to die. Why she couldn't heal herself, when she could heal others. She was sure that she was capable, but somehow she had never been able to acchieve it. This was something she had considered all of her life, but had never really puzzled about. Now that she felt her last breath leave her body and her eyes close, she thought about it. 'Maybe it is possible to heal myself, then I won't die and everyone can be happy again. I hate to make them worry about me, especially Recca-kun.' And as she puzzled, she sank deeper and deeper into unconciousness, and was just barely aware of arms wrapping around her and pulling her up, up, up.......................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had started out as a normal day. Sakoshita Yanagi, along with Kirisawa Fuuko, Ishijima Domon, Kagero, Ganko, Mikagami Tokiya, Koganai Kaoru, and Hanabishi Recca had decided to spend the day at Kagero's temple on the cliff for a little relaxation and training. Since the UBSIII (UraBotu Satsujin 3 for the lamen) had ended with the defeat of Kurei (a/n- I assume he was defeated, cause I have only seen up to episode 28 so far -_-' gomen if I am wrong!) there was no one bothering Yanagi or trying to kill any of them, they figured that their lives of battle and victory (most of the time in Domon's case -_-') was over. Training was just a way to loosen up and have fun.. while completely humiliating your large friend, in Fuuko and Domon's case.  
"HA HA!! I beat you again Domon!!!!!!! Just admit it, girls rule and boys drool, and my Fuuijn could kick your stupid nose ring any day!" Domon sighed as Fuuko laughed hysterically at him. He didn't really mind too much getting beat by a girl, but did she *sniff* have to insult his nose ring? He got up and threw up his hands. "I give up Fuuko; okay, so you are better than me. I think I'll go pick on someone easier....like an unsuspecting little sea monkey." He held his giggles{ (you know what his face looks like when he is up to something:)} as he crept up quietly (quietly as a nose ringed monogloid can) behind Recca, who was innocently playing a game of checkers with Pondo. Actually, it wasn't that innocent. When Pondo kinged one of his checkers and started to rub it in Recca's face, Recca turned bright reed with anger, stood up, threw his fist backwards to puch the stuffing out of the stuffed animal, and.....connected with Domon's face. Domon screwed up his face and fell backwrads, anime style. (a/n- AS stands for anime style) Recca and Pondo peered over Domon, AS, looked at each, and burst out laughing. They slapped each other high fives and began to play their checkers game again. Mikagami sighed in embarrasement as he watched the scene before him. "Morons," he muttered, before settling back into his hammock and begining to read his book again. Fuuko smiled as she watched him. 'Man, he's so serious. He should loosen up, but I guess there is no helping the strong silent type.' She yawned and walked towards the entrance of the temple. She walked inside, removed her shoes, and ran into the kitchen, where Ganko, Yanagi, and Kagero were cooking lunch (curry yum!) "Is the curry ready yet?" She asked, and Yanagi turned to smile at her. "Yes it is, Fuuko-san (does she say san or chan? I'm keeping it san) I was just about to call you guys inside." Kagero smiled. "Yanagi is good in the kitchen; she will be a wonderful wife someday." She winked at Yanagi as she said it, and Yanagi turned bright red and turned back to her curry pot. Yanagi knew exactly what Kagero-san had meant, and just thinking about it made her blush. Fuuko smirked. "Well, I'll call everybody in so we can dig in. Ja!" She said as she slipped out of the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recca sighed and rubbed his stomach. "Sugoi, Ka-san, Hime, you guys can really cook good." The group had just finished their curry lunch on Kagero-san's chabudai. Yanagi blushed. Mikagami rolled his eyes. Fuuko smirked and Domon, as usual, looked confused. Kagero put her glas down on the table forecefully, which caused everyone to look at her. "What's up Ka-san?" Recca asked. She smiled. "I have a feeling that something interesting is about to happen." Recca and the other's looked at her with question marks over their heads, except Mikagami, who nodded. "You too, Mikagami-senpai?" Yanagi asked worriedly. Suddenly a huge explosion lit up the dark room, and the huge glass windows on the right side of the chabudai cracked into a million pieces, flying into the room. The group screamed as the glass flew towards theml, and quickly reacted by covering their heads with their hands and diving to the ground. Recca put an arm over Yanagi and pulled her close to him, shielding her from the glass with his back (a/n- if only things like this happened in the show *sigh*) When the spray stopped, and it was safe for the group to carefully raise themselves from the floor, they stood and stared at the window. It was perfectly broken, not jagged edged at all. It was as if someone or something had taken a glass cutter and perfectly cut the galss away from its frame. Recca and Miakgami walked over to the window to see if their attacker was still around, but found nothing. They turned back, but something caught Mikagami's eye. He turned and saw a piece of paper nailed to the side of the temple. He walked over a ripped it off, and brought it back into the room. "What did you find, Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked, and Mikagami winced at the name. He handed the paper to Kagero. "It's from Kurei," he said seriously, and Yanagi gasped. "K-Kurei?" She whispered to herself. Kagero took the paper and read it over. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "What a sick boy," she muttered to herself, before handing the paper to her waiting son. He took the paper in his hands and read:  
  
Dear Hokage Team,  
Greetings to you, my friends. I hope you liked my little surprise before, assuming that you survived it. It is my way a saying, "Hello again." Now, down to business. I have something very important for you, a test of your skill. The UBSIII may already be over, but I still hold quite a grudge against you. I want to see how you would react when something unexpected happens. I want to watch you cry, Recca, my little brother. You will cry before I am finished with you, and then I will know I am actually the best. I have never cried, Recca, not even when I was a baby. Anyway, please come tonight to lake by the oitskirts of your town. I will be waiting there for you, assuming you are still alive.   
  
Farewell for now,  
Kurei  
  
"What a bunch of bullshit," Recca said, ripping the paper in half, "cry in front of him? Yeah right." He turned to his other friends. "I don't know about you guys, but I aint buyin this." Fuuko shook her head. "You're right. What the hell do we care what Kurei thinks? We beat him already and all his Uruha. Does he think he can actually do something to us?" Kagero shook her head. "I think you all should go." They turned, wide eyed, towards her. "But why Ka-san? He's probably setting us up!" Recca argued. Kagero nodded. "Yes he is definitely setting you up. But if you go and kill him once and for all, we will be rid of him for good and people he could have possibly targeted in the future will be safe. Understand? Kurei is very powerful, even now, but I believe you all should go and try your best to beat him again, this time for good." Mikagami nodded. "Killing him would defintely be in our best interest," he said. The others nodded. They turned to Recca, and he shrugged and said, "Let's get it over with then." He turned towards his mom and said, "But Hime, Pondo, you, and Ganko stay home." Kagero shook her head. "No, we will all go." Recca shook his head. "No way!! This could be dangerous, and I don't want any of you getting hurt." Kagero smiled and picked up the ripped letter. "Look at what it says here, son,"she said, and pointed to who it was addressed to. "It says, 'Dear Hokage Team'. Recca, we are all part of that team." Yanagi nodded. "That's right Recca-kun." Recca's jaw dropped. "You too, Hime?" He sighed and shrugged. "What can I do? If my Ka-san and Hime want EVERYBODY to come, then EVERYBODY comes. But if one of you gets killed, I am NOT taking responsibilty!" Everyone laughed and exited the room. Little did they know that Recca's joke would turn into a living nightmare.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurei smiled evily as he appeared at the meeting spot he had arranged in his letter to the Hokage Team. He smirked. "The Hokage are so stupid. They think they can beat me by brute force. Well, this ought to fix them." He raised his hand, and waved it over the lake. A great white mist came from his palm and covered the lake, turning it to ice. Kurei smiled. "Perfect. Now, the fun begins." He disappeared, but his mocking laugh echoed over the silent lake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recca sighed. 'Why did I have to give in so easily? Something could happen to my Hime or Ka-san or Ganko and I would never forgive myself.' Yanagi watched Recca sigh, and knew it was probably because he was worried about something happening to them. 'I shouldn't have agreed to come; now I'll make Recca-kun worry!' The others didn't seem too worried about what was going to happen to them. Domon, Fuuko, and Kaoru (a/n- I know I didn't put him in story before now! Gomen, I forgot about him -_-' *gets pummeled by Kaoru fans* GOMEN!!! I SAID I'M SORRY!!!) joked about how they would beat Kurei, by either brute force, wind spirits, or by forcing him to watch Blue's Clues over and over and over and over until he started seeing Neon as Steve! (Miaka, I told you about the episode of Yes, Dear when that happened, right?) They all laughed. Kagero was at the back with Mikagami, discussing a plan of attack. Ganko and Pondo were having a race, but neither was too fast so they didn't get far ahead of the group before they got tired. Ganko won every race. As they came upon the lake, all fell silent. They stared, wide eyed, at the scene before them. Even though the temperature must have been 70 degrees, the lake was completely frozen over. "Whoah," Recca breathed. Fuuko shrieked and said, "SUGOI!! SO PRETTY!" Yanagi smiled. The lake was beautiful. Domon breathed hard and said, "Do we go down?" Mikagami nodded and the group started down the trail to the lake. When they reached the edge, they stared ahead at the bank on the other side. Something was there, they could feel it. Kurei. Recca turned and motioned for them to follow him around the lake, but as he started to walked he hit something hard and fell over, AS. Yanagi rushed over to him and helped him up. "What happened, Recca?" Fuuko asked. Recca shok his head till he could see one Fuuko and shrugged. "I hit something, duh." Fuuko and Miakgami walked over to where Recca had fallen and put their hand out in fornt of them. "A wall, a glass wall!" Fuuko said, starled. Miakgami turned ot them. "It is probably the same the other way around as well." Sure enough, glass walls surrounded them. The only way they could get to the other side was to walk across the icy lake. Recca took a deep breath and motioned for them to follow him. The order was as follows : Recca, Kagero, Mikagami, Fuuko, Ganko and Pondo, Karou, Domon, and Yanagi was last. The order was to ensure that Yanagi, Kagero, and Ganko would be safe if something happened, having a fight in front of them if something should happen. Why did they put Yanagi last?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As they shuffled slowly across the ice, the Hokage Team really began to wonder what was waiting for them at the other side of the lake. What would happen when they reached the end. Fear began to ebb at Fuuko's mind but she ignored it. She then began to wonder about the ice. Kurei was a flame master like Recca, so how could he have made the ice? Was it one of the Uruha? Raiha maybe? She blushed as she thought of him. (a/n- there it is, the slight hint of Fuuko/Raiha. Don't hurt me, I know it was small!) She then began to concentrate on more presisng matters, like trying not to slip and fall and watching Mi-chan's unsteady walk on the ice. It was funny. Kaoru was also a little worried, but because of the fact that Yanagi-neichan was last in line. A thought was pressuring him to go back and protect her, because what if Kurei decided to attack from the back? (a/n- o kawaii Kaoru so smart!!) He shook the thought away, figuring that Recca knew what to do if that happened. Suddenly, from behind, there came a menacing laugh. The group whipped around and stared face to face with Kurei. Yanagi gasped as he hovered in front of her. "You honestly though this was the test I would put you through? Honestly. This is the test...." Before anyone could reach him, he drew a cirle in the air with his right hand, and a mist surrounded him. Suddenly, the ice beneath Yanagi feet broke up and she screamed as she fell into the ice cold water. Domon made a grab for her hand but missed and fell on his face. "HIME!!" Recca yelled as he ran (on ice? he's good) over to the hole. But as he reached it Kurei made another motion with his hand, sealing the hole with another cirlce of ice. Recca stared at him, wide-eyed. Kurei laughed. "Have fun," he smiled, then disappeared. By then everyone was crowding around the hole, screaming for Yanagi. Domon beat on the ice with his fist, but it was too strong. Kaoru tried to cut it with his Kougon Anki, but the Anki just glanced off. Fuuko looked on desperatley with Mikagami. "It's no use, she'll drown if we don't find some other way to get her out from under the ice!" Ganko said. Recca was going crazy inside. How could he have let this happen? Why didn't he put her up front in line with him? How could he!?!?!? He ripped the Tekkou of his arm and threw it across the ice and yelled, "SAIHA!!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!" A blaze of fire exploded on his arm, and he soon weilded a fire blade. He yelled as he drove it deep into the ice, cracking it. He drew a circle, and then when the ice was cut, Domon grabbed the cirlcle and threw it as well. They looked into the croppy water for any sign of Yanagi, and called her name over and over. "It's no use, she has been down there for almost 2 minutes. There is no way...." Kagero bent her head. Recca gritted his teeth. "No way," he breathed. Everyone glanced up. " No way," he said, a little louder, and Kagero whispered, "Recca..." He shook his head, "NO WAY!!!!!!"And before anyone could stop him, he jumped into the freezing water and slipped under the surface.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know something weird? When you are about to die, you think of the strangest things.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She remebered what she thought of while she was about to die. Why she couldn't heal herself, when she could heal others. She was sure that she was capable, but somehow she had never been able to acchieve it. This was something she had considered all of her life, but had never really puzzled about. Now that she felt her last breath leave her body and her eyes close, she thought about it. 'Maybe it is possible to heal myself, then I won't die and everyone can be happy again. I hate to make them worry about me, especially Recca-kun.' And as she puzzled, she sank deeper and deeper into unconciousness, and was just barely aware of arms wrapping around her and pulling her up, up, up.......................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fuuko stared in horror as Recca slipped beneath the surface. "He's crazy! RECCA!" She yelled at the water. Domon shook his head. "Wow, what a thing to do," he said. Mikagami narrowed his eyes. 'Remember our deal, Hanabishi,' he thought to himself, ' if you don't save her, you pay with your life.' "Mikagami." Miakgami turned around and saw Kagero smiling. "Believe in Recca." (a/n- where have we heard that before? hmmmmmm...) Miakgami turned back to the hole and crossed his arms, waiting and staring at the hole.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Recca's sense screamed for help as he swam deeper under the water. The temperature had to have been about 10 degrees or even colder under the ice. He had read stories of fishermen and skaters dying under the ice, but he had never given it any real thought. Of how cold it must have been for them. He shivered but pressed on, searching everywhere. His breath was begining to grow thin, but he kept going. While he looked he thought about his desicion to let the girls come. 'How could I have been so stupid!?' he thought angrily. He lungs screamed for air, but he hadn't found his Hime yet, so there was no way he could go to the surface. He swam for what felt like an eternity until he saw his Hime. He swam faster than he ever had in his life and wrapped his arms around her limp body. His heart stopped (not really!) when he saw that she had already let her breath out. He swam viciously towards the surface. Finally he could see the break in the ice, but just barely, with one last burst of speed he broke the surface and gasped.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fuuko yelped with joy when she saw Recca break the surface. And he had Yanagi with him too! Domon Quickly took Yanagi from Recca as he hauled himself out of the ice. Kagero took off the cloak she was wearing and laid it down on the ice so that Domon could put Yanagi down. Miakgami smiled very slightly. 'Guess you can keep your life today, sea monkey. Now the name really fits.' His experssion changed when he saw Kagero giving mouth-to-mouth to Yanagi, and nothing was happening. Recca heard his mom saying Yanagi's name desperately and slapping her face. His eyes widened. What if she was...? He raced over and stood over his mom. She looked up at him and shook her head. His eye's widend and the others gasped. He shook his head and pushed his mom (what a nice kid, ne?) out of the way. She stepped away calmly. He kneeled on the ice and leaned over Yanagi. "You are wrong," he said desperatly, "Ka-san you're wrong! She's not dead!" He turned to face Yanagi, her face pale and her lips tinited blue. (a/n- okay, when I thought about this part when I remembered my dream, I cried. It was so vivid, it was like it wa really happening.) He smiled at her. "Come on Hime, you're making us all worry about you. You can open your eyes now." Yanagi didn't move. Recca laughed lightly, and Fuuko bit her bottom lip. "Come on my Hime, you gotta get up now. Please? For me? Please?" Again she didn't move. His expression began to turn to panic and he said, "Come on Hime! PLEASE! Please wake up! You're scaring me!" With that Fuuko gulped and turned away from the scene. She couldn't bare to watch. Domon put a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't watch either. Recca began to cry, and the tear drops hit Yanagi's face lightly. Something inside her awoke and began to glow (a/n- Yanagi isn't glowing, something inside her is) " Please Hime!" he yelled to her still face desperately, "I promise nothing will ever bother you again! I'll kill Kurei with my bear hands I promise! Please just wake up! Please!" (a/n- by now he is hysterical, not pyscho) He leaned his forehead against hers and cried. I mean CRIED cried. His tears dripped onto her face, and the glow inside her strengthened. Soon...... Mikagami turned his head to the side, and the slightest hint of a tear glowed at the corner of his eye. Kagero stood steadily staring at her son, and smiled. ' My poor Recca, you are making us so sad.' She watched her son and listened to him repeat in a desperate voice, "Please! PLEASE! PLEASE!" But then a new voice made her smile wider and the rest of them turn around in awe. "Recca-kun?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yanagi opened her eyes slowly. She had done it. Healed herself. She blinked her eyes a few times to focus, and then gasped in her mind when she saw her Recca leaning his head against her forehead and crying hysterically. She was really scared, so she whispered, "Recca-kun?" His eyes opened wide and met her soft brown ones. He gasped and opened his mouth to talk, closed it, then said, "Hime. You're......You're ok!!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, her head cradled on his shoulder. The others breathed sighs of relief and ran over to them. Fuuko kneeled down next to Yanagi and said, "Hey girl, you scared us bad!" Ganko nodded, butting her head in. "Yah!" Domon snuck up by Miakgami sneaky AS and said, "And I think I caught Mikagami here crying..." Mikagami's eyes shot back towards him and Domon was soon on the ground, with yet ANOTHER fist mark in his face. The others laughed. Kaoru patted Recca's head. "Well, even in Mikagami wasn't, Recca sure was." Recca's head shot up from Yanagi's hair. "Crying? Oh DAMN!" Kagero stared at him. "What is it, Recca?" Recca sighed. "Kurei knew! He knew I would cry!" Then Recca smiled. "And you know something, I couldn't possibly care less. Cause when I find that damn guy I don't know how he will survive." Pondo scampered up to Recca and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Buddy, we can't get out! The glass walls are still in place! We have to keep on going to the other side!" Fuuko sighed. "We should probably get started, so we can get to him fast and get this damn fight over with." Domon and the others agreed. Recca nodded. "When I get my hands on Kurei...." He raised himself slowly, holding Yanagi in his arms. He shivered against his chest, even thought it was like 70 degrees (what do you want? she has been under freezing water for like 3 minutes.), and Recca tightened his grip on her. "Are you cold, Hime?" he whispered to her. She nodded shakily. He smiled. "Okay, I will warm you up as we walk." He began to walk with the rest of the crew following him. He called upon Nadare in his mind and instructed her to warm his arms. She did, and soon Recca's arms were glowing slightly red. The others gasped. "Recca! Your arms!" Fuuko said, and he turned and smiled. "My Hime is cold," he said simply, and Fuuko smiled. The pressed on across the lake (remember, they ahve to shuffle slowly so the don't fall!) and each sank into their thoughts, but focusing on one main thought : Yanagi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Only Recca and Yanagi spoke at all the rest of the way, and it was quietly to themselves.   
"Are you still cold, Hime?" Yanagi shook her head and smiled at him. "Arigatou Recca-kun , but I'm okay now. Um.......Thanks for saving me before." She blushed, and most of the color had returned to her face. Recca stared at her. "You shouldn't thank me Hime; it's my fault Kurei got you in the first place. I knew I should have amde you stay home! Gomen Nasai Hime, I have failed you as a Ninja again." He hung his head and Yanagi gasped slightly. "Recca-kun, I.....I don't know what to say." Recca sighed. "Say that I have been a horrible Ninja and that you want me to leave you alone, and I'll understand. Just go easy on me okay?" he closed his eyes and waited for it, but instead Yanagi lifted her head and he felt her kiss him lightly on the cheek. He blushed and said, "Hime? I don't understand......" She smiled. "Hanabishi Recca, I could never say those things to you even if I wanted to. You are just to caring and sweet to ever hurt. I could never hate you." Recca smiled at her. "Hime..." She stared up at him. "Recca-kun..." Suddenly Fuuko leaned on Recca's back and pointed ahead of her, yelling, "Look we are at the edge of the lake!" and scaring Recca and Yanagi out of the wits. The group stepped off the ice and onto the bank of the lake. "Well? Where is he?" Recca said, looking around. Kagero sighed. "I don't think he will be coming back." Recca whipped around, almost dropping Yanagi. "WHAT?! We came all this way and almost lose my Hime and now he flew the coop? I ain't buying this crap!" Kagero sighed again. "I think he meant to kill Yanagi, and the 'other side of the lake' thing was just a bluff. He expected Yanagi to die. But I think we messed up his plans a little bit." She ruffled Recca's hair. Recca narrowed his eyes. "I'll find you Kurei, cause I know you are still here somewhere. I'll find you and rip your head of your shoulders with my bare hands." Yanagi stared up at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Mori Kouran smiled fishy-like when Kurei told him what had happened. "You stupid man. You really believe that she is dead, don't you? Look here..." Kurei turned and gasped as he saw Recca sit down by a tree near the lake with........Yanagi in his lap? "She's alive........but how?" Mori Kouran laughed fishy-like. "IU suggest you get down there and take care of those annoying little bugs before I do something about you." Kurei bowed his head and disapeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since Recca was persistent, the group decided to stay and wait for Kurei to come back, confident that when he found out that Yanagi wasn't dead. So they sat down on the bank and just goofed off for a while. (boring story, ne?) But not Recca and Yanagi. Recca had insisted that Yanagi was still not strong enough to stand, so he carried her over to a slightly-distant tree and sat down with her in his lap. He leaned against the tree and sighed. "What a crazy night. I could really go for a big sundae right now, with chocolate syrup, nuts, cherries, strawberries, oh, and can't forget peanut butter cups, almonds...." Yanagi took a breath and said, "I love you Recca-kun!" He stopped in mid-cherry sauce and stared at her, mouth open. She blushed and looked down, suddenly fasicanted by the blades of grass moving in the light wind. Recca blinked and said, "You love me, Hime?" Yanagi blushed even more. He smiled and put his fingers under her chin and raised her face so that she was looking into his eyes. He smiled again. "I love you too Hime." (a/n- if only this happened in the show *sigh* wait, I said this already...) He closed his eyes at the same time she did hers. He leaned over.......she leaned closer......his heart was racing................so was hers....he leaned closer....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fuuko sighed. "Love is so beautiful," she sighed again and began to cry AS. Domon smiled and siad, "Well there's no reason why you can't have some of that kissiness with me.." He puckered up and leaned over. Fuuko narrowed her eyes and reeled back and punched Domon clear into the starry sky. She then resumed her position in the bushes, smiling again as she watched Recca and Yanagi sharing their very first kiss. She smirked, "What will the others think?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yanagi opened her eyes as she felt Recca break the kiss. He opened his eyes and stared into hers, both of them bright red. "I...um...I'm really sorry Hime..I..um.." Recca stuttered. Yanagi smiled and laid her head against his chest. He put an arm around her. 'Guess I don't have to apologize!' he thought happily as he leaned his head against the tree. This was turning out to be a pretty good night. His head snapped up when he heard that oh-too-familiar menacing laugh. Kurei. Yanagi had sat up and stared worriedly around her. Recca helped her stand while he did, and he held her hand as they ran toward the others. "Where is he?" Recca asked. Mikagami shrugged slightly. "I can't find him," he muttered. Kaoru glanced up as he saw a flash in the sky. "There he is!" The others looked up and stared at Kurei, hovering in the air. "I was hoping you had had enough sense to stay; I didn't feel like looking for each of you seperately." He flew down and settled on the ground. He smiled and pointed at Yanagi, who shrank back behind Recca. "You my dear Yanagi, are supposed to be dead. Now tell me, how is it that you are alive when I planned your death so well?" Recca narrowed his eyes. "Shut the hell up Kurei. I am gonna kick your ass so hard for what you put my Hime through." Kurei laughed. "Really? Well I'd like to see it." Recca started to walk to the front of the group, but Yanagi grabbed his hand. "Recca-kun, please, you don't have to fight him! I'm alright, really!" Recca turned and smiled at her. "I know you're worried Hime, but you don't have to be! I'll be okay, really!" Yanagi still held his hand. "But Recca-kun..." He moved towards her and silenced her protest by pressing his lips against hers. Needless to say, she stopped protesting. The others mouths dropped open AS to the floor, except for Fuuko, who was by now used to it, and Domon, who wished it was he and Fuuko instead of Recca anf Yanagi. When Recca moved away, Yanagi slowly let go of his hand. He approached Kurei. Kurei smiled. "Now I will take even more pleasure in killing you Recca, because no I know I will be killing a man with something to live for." Recca smirked. "Jealous cause I gotta girl to live for first?" Kurei snarled at him. "You are going to be sorry you said those things to me." Recca motioned for him with his hands. "Bring it on freak!" Kurei growled and summoned his Kurenai. Recca smiled and called out Saiha. "DIE RECCA!!!!" Kurei yelled, flying towards him. "NOT IF YOU DO FIRST!!!!" Recca yelled, launching himself towards Kurei. And so began the battle. For you see, in this alternative reality, Kurei never wanted Yanagi to die. He loved her, and was jealous of Recca. He tried to get rid of her so that Recca wouldn't have her. Then simply find her body and make a clone of her for himself. The fight that night ended in death. Kurei's death. Finally, he was dead. And life for the Hokage could go on normally after that. Well, as normally as possible for our heroes. As for Recca and Yanagi...........let's just say that Mikagami is going to be gray-haired before his time, even though his hair is pretty gray already.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~OWARI~  
  
  
Author's Ending Note- Well, I know that the end and most of the story sucked bad, but hey, it was the remake of a dream, and dreams never TOTALLY make sense. I have also revised what I said before I began the story, that there will be no sequel. I think I might actually make a sequel to this story. I just need a good amount of reviews on this story to tell me that you guys actually want me to continue to write lame stories that somehow make you feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ja Ne for now, minna!!  
  
~*~ReccaGirl~*~ a.k.a ~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


End file.
